Unlaced
by souldemon01
Summary: Naruto a pet, toy, a stripped that never knew what was waiting outside for him. One glimpse and all he could do is want more. A stripper without a name or face finally has a place to call home. AU
1. Prologue: Shadow fox

My second story so be kinda and gentle, please.

Well i just had to write this story for the main reason it wanted to be written. The idea wouldn't leave me alone for a whole week. Ans so started writting and ta-da!

This is what came of it. XD

Lovez and joy from mez the lovely and talented author ( lol).

~_**Unlaced**_~

Prologue: Shadow Fox

The pounding of the music vibrated under everyone's feet. Electronic dance music pulsed through the dancers, as if they were elegant and graceful cats. One dancer stood alone, lithe and exotic, a wild untamed shadow fox. The beat was so feverishly fast the dancer's blood ran frenzied scorching. Half lidded eyes searched out, surveying the audience for one pair of eyes.

On stage the shadow fox danced, long blonde hair with read streaks throughout, tossed his head back and forward. His hair was almost as untamed as he himself, as the dancer's carnelian eyes lined with kohl scrutinized the pyrite eyes that regarded the other, never once taking his eyes off the lush erotic dancer. The others eyes held lust watching the sweat tantalizing trailing down the dancer's skin. Golden tan skin, soft and velvety to the eyes so tempting to touch, gleaming with the sparkles the dancer wore.

Wearing a small pair of leather shorts, the leather appeared to be so soft that it melded to his thighs, as if the shorts were painted on. On the side of the shorts were held together with strings that was passed through eyelets and tied. No zipper was seen on the shorts only the strings held them together and kept the shorts from falling off. Tall platform shoes complemented the shorts, reaching mid-calf, with buckles all over the boots. The boots were made of the same materials of the shorts, letting his feet breath, a perfect pair of fetish boots. His top was what caught the eyes the most, apart from his eyes. Hitting just about mid-stomach it just completed the all leather outfit, the top had long sleeves that turned into gloves that encased his fingers and molded to his fit body. The collar of the top reached to his lower lip, showing that the top was closed by over lapping straps and buckles.

As the music slowly faded out, the dancer finished his routine, striking a momentary pose. The lights that illuminated his stage flickered and dimmed. Allowing the dancer to go back stage, and return to his back stage room. Walking graceful, that showed that he danced for many a year, greeting the dancers that just arriving and getting ready to go out on stage. Appearing in front of his room, sighing he opened the door, stepping in. Flicking the light switch on, the light displayed the elegant but simple room.

A vanity with a mirror sat right across the door, in the right hand corner stood a four panel screen. In the other corner was a little night stand that held a vase filled with dwarf sunflowers, blooming with love and adoration. Sitting on the small chair in front of the vanity, the dancer started to take off the makeup that covered his face.

Hearing footsteps in the hall he sighed again showing how tired he truly was. Turning his head up to see through the mirror when he heard the door open, the tiredness he felt disappeared. Carnelian eyes meet the others pyrite eyes.

"Naruto," the others voice whispered from the door way. Turning around Naruto looked straight at the person, getting up he swayed towards the other.

"Orochimaru-sama," the other whispered in the taller person's ear, his arms wrapping around his neck.

Ok this is my second story, and I actually feel proud of this one. I've written more on this one then my first one. Well the pairing I don't know yet, the one starting out will not be throughout the story, but don't know who to pair with Naruto. Sooooo if you want to have a say on who to pair, added it in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. XD


	2. Chapter one: Aijin kearu, Darling Frog

Chapter One: Aijin kearu, Darling Frog

The man wrapped one of his hands around the other holding Naruto to his chest; while the other hand tilted the others head up. Gazing at the other Naruto saw that the person was a porcelain beauty. His long sleek straight ebony hair brushed passed his collar-bone in the front, and was longer in the back touching the small of his back. With his very pale skin, making his very bright pyrite eyes stand out, especially with his kohl and purple eyeliner that turned his eyes into a ravenous predator, stalking his prey.

"I didn't think I was that fascinating to watch," Orochimaru chuckled closing the distance of their faces to mere centimeters apart, only a breath away from each other. Snapping Naruto out of his stupor he was in.

"Then you should look through my eyes. To me you are like the very moon it's self brought to me through a dream," Naruto kept his eyes on the other as his words reached the others ears, blushing as he did so.

"Hmmmm, is that so." Orochimaru then let go of the other to step more into the room closing the door behind him.

"After you get back into your daily wear we are heading home," Orochimaru stated as he walked to the small chair and sat upon it. Sitting with his legs out crossed at the ankle, hands relaxed in his lap.

"OK," Naruto turned to smile at the other. Then went back to taking his carnelian contacts out, which showed his true azurite colored eyes. "That's better," he mumbled to himself and then proceeded to take out his red streaks with a bowl of water he used to rinse out the sprayed on color. When done he lightly patted his hair dry with a hand towel.

"Here" Orochimaru tossed the street close to Naruto absent mindedly, Naruto then proceeded to get undress to only then get redressed. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up, blushing once he fully noticed Orochimaru gazing hungrily at his body.

"Come," Orochimaru spoke the one command and started towards the door, only to stop by said door to let Naruto put on his coat, pulling up his hood he followed Orochimaru out the door.

Walking out the building Naruto fallowed Orochimaru towards the limo that would take them home. Orochimaru stepped out upon the side walk, the moonlight illuminated his body. With his black business suit and grey tie Naruto was once again noticed how attractive he was. The door was opened for them by one of the employees, letting Naruto slide in first Orochimaru then sat down.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" a voice could be heard, fallowed with the sound of sprinting feet. Both heads turned to observe as the silver youth who was Orochimaru's assistant ran towards them.

"Yakushi," Orochimaru's voice showed his irritation on having to wait. Kabuto out of breath did a shaky but graceful bow, and then proceeded to get into the limo, across from Orochimaru and Naruto. The only sound in the limo was that of Kabuto's labored breathing and the sound of the outside night life.

Orochimaru sat in the middle of the seat, with his hand upon Naruto's head. Said person was curled around the others lower body. Laying his head in the others lap and his arms were wrapped around the others legs. Naruto simply sat on the limos floor. Across from them sat Kabuto.

The whole time Kabuto watched the display of affection with an envious disgust. Wishing that he could be in the worms spot, wishing it was his arms wrapped around Orochimaru-sama. Hiding his betraying emotions with the same glasses, that was bestowed on him, by the same person that he held desire for.

"I have the latest on Aijin Kaeru," Kabuto stated while adjusting his glasses.

"Tell me," the cold voice rang in the limo.

"Well, it seems that Kakashi is out scouting again."

"That doesn't really worry me; we have the most exotic and best dancers that the people can watch," turning his head to look outside at the passing light. "But then again it would be exciting to watch Kakashi struggle as we crushed him after all, all he is, is an annoying bug that needs to be taught a lesson."

"Will you help me on my plan?" Looking down at his pet at his feet, he smirked, gripping the others hair so that he could tilt the head back and see the others eyes.

"Y-yes I will, anything for you," Naruto stared at him the whole time as he whispered the words.

"Good." Smirking Orochimaru gazed out again and silence blanketed them all again.


End file.
